One Thing
by Shinebright-Starlight
Summary: FINISHED. John and Tiffany’s relationship is going great. When Tiffany realizes something, it could mess up her and John’s relationship. John asks Tiffany to marry him, but one thing is standing in her way.
1. I Don't Want To Go

Title: One Thing

Rating: T

Genre: Drama/Romance

Summary: John and Tiffany's relationship is going great. When Tiffany realizes something, it could mess up her and John's relationship. John asks Tiffany to marry him, but one thing is standing in her way.

Disclaimer: I only own Tiffany. The WWE is own by Vince. Everyone else owns their selves.

Chapter 1: I Don't Want To Go.

Tiffany walked into the Raw arena with a smirk on her face. She have been a wrestler for two years now. At first people just thought of her like she was eye candy. But they learned really fast that if people didn't give her respect, she'd take it. She have been women's champion for over a year. Never lost. Not once.

Tiffany turned and looked at the monitor. She seen her boyfriend, Randy Orton in the ring talking, that brought a big smile to her lips.

"Now as you all know." Randy stopped talking hearing the crowed cheer. "Me and Tiffany have been going out for about seven and a half months now. I think it's time for a change."

Her smile faded. She was shocked, was Randy actually breaking up with her.

A confused Tiffany walked to the ring, her long curly hair bounced as she walked down the ramp. She smiled at Randy, as she walked over and got a microphone from Lilian.

"Thank you!" Tiffany said to Lilian as she handed her a microphone. Tiffany turned and walked over to Randy.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Tiff, it's been good and all, but."

"But?" Tiffany's sparkling hazel eyes was now filled with tears.

"I'm in love your friend Roh!" Randy said as Tiffany cried and fell to her knees.

Randy walked over and hugged Tiffany.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's alright!" Tiffany wiped a tear from her eye.

"She likes you too!"

"She does?"

"Yes, you should ask her out!" Tiffany smiled at the thought.

"I might! As long as your fine with it!"

"I am!" She smiled as her and Randy broke the hug. Tiffany and Randy both stood up and walked to the back.

"I'll see you later right? I think Miel put us in a match against Stacy and Christian." Tiffany said referring to Miel Batista, Raw's G.M and Batista's wife.

"Well I'll see you later then, I'm going to find Roh, I think she have a match against Trish later."

"Okay, cool!" Tiffany walked down the hall and ran into Edge.

"Hey, Tiffy"

"Hey, big bro!" Tiffany smirked as she looked at her older brother.

"I'm sorry about the whole Randy thing!" Edge sighed.

"It's alright, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Edge asked curiously.

"Vince is going to announce later, that on SmackDown! there is going to be a draft lottery." Someone said coming from behind Edge.

"What! Jericho, you said I could tell him!" Tiffany pouted.

"I know, I just thought I should of told him!"

"Why?" Edge asked.

"Easier way to make Tiff mad at me!" He answered before running off with Tiffany chasing him.

"I'm going to get you!"

"Yeah right!" Jericho stopped running after he saw his girlfriend being hit on by Gene Skitsky.

"I'd say we kill him!" Tiffany simply said, standing on the side of Chris. Chris walked over to Gene and Trish.

"Gene, I have a boyfriend and I love him very much! I may play a slut on TV but I'm not one and am never going to be one in real life!"

"Trish, just one night!"

"Gene! Leave her alone." Chris said as he walked over and put his arm around Trish.

"Shit, he better her alone! I'd take my shoe off and do damage!"

Gene walked away glaring at Trish.

"Thanks babe!" Trish remarked as she hugged Chris, Tiff smiled.

"Looks like everyone's making love connections!"

"Tiff, I'm sorry abo---" Trish started to say but Tiff cut her off.

"It's alright! I need new beginnings!"

SmackDown!

Raw superstars was in a room watching a TV.

"I better not get drafted, I can't be away from my wife!" Batista said as he looked at the TV to see the coin toss and it landed on SmackDown! Teddy Long pulled out a superstars name and smirked.

"Well it seems I have chosen Christy!" Everyone in the room looked at Christy as tears began to fall out her eyes.

"Christy!" Tiffany and Roh screamed as they ran over to Christy and gave her a big hug.

"I don't want to go on SmackDown!" Christy said as other superstars went up to her and told her that they'll miss her, Christy walked out the room and went to the ramp to trade in her Raw shirt and get a SmackDown! shirt.

Tiffany sighed. "I'll miss Christy!"

"Be quiet!" Shelton screamed at Tiffany she was about to say something but she looked at the TV, and seen that it was Raw's turn to pick a superstar.

"The name I chosen," Miel said than breathed in slowly. "Is Johnny Nitro!"

"We get that I think I'm too famous for everyone want to be superstar?" Triple H said as everyone laughed.

Later That Night.

Everyone looked at the last person Theodore called. Tears started to form our of her eyes.

"Tiff, it's going to be okay!" Roh said as she hugged Tiff, but she didn't return the hug.

"This isn't fair! SmackDown! sucks, there the fuckin' fake ass Olympic hero, a want to be Vanilla Ice, tramps who can't wrestle, the fake ass dead man that everyone s'post to be scared of." Tiffany took a deep breath.

"Someone who think he's cool, someone who rides a fucked up low rider, and a flying midget! And then there's me! The women's champion!" Tiffany screamed as she ran out of the Raw room and left the arena.

"Whoa, I'm her brother and I never seen her like that! I think she's lost it!"

"I agree!" Roh said still looking at the door that Tiffany walked out of.

Everyone continued to look at the TV and seen who would be on Raw.

"Joey Mercury!" Miel announced.

**A/N: Okay, so what did you think? Did I take everything a little too fast? Well, R&R. I'll be waiting!**


	2. A SmackDown! Welcome

Disclaimer: I only own the people I choose to create. Vince owns the WWE. Everyone else owns themselves.

Note: Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 2: A SmackDown! Welcome

Tiffany hadn't talk to nobody from Raw. They called her but she never answered.

She walked threw the arena, where they were holding SmackDown! Tiffany saw the camera get a close up of her and she gave the camera man a death glare.

She sighed as she saw someone come up to her, she adjusted her women's belt on her shoulder.

"What?"

"Tiffany?" He asked.

"No, 50 Cent!" She said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I want you to be on my Cabana!"

"Carlito is it?"

"Yes!"

"I don't want to be on your Cabana because you are not cool!" Tiffany mocked.

"No, your not cool!" Carlito took out his apple. "I spit in the fa---"

Tiffany cut him off by kicking him in his mid-section. Carlito dropped his apple and held his - you know.

Tiffany picked up his apple. "Now that's cool!"

She smiled. "But your not!" Tiffany took a bit of his apple and spat in his face.

"Why be cool when you can be a gangster?" Tiffany walked off laughing.

Tiffany was walking when Josh came up to her asking her for interview.

"Sure!" Tiffany smiled.

"You been women's champion for over a year now, am I correct?"

"Yes, I been the women's champion for a year and two and a half months."

"How do you feel about facing Torrie Wilson tonight for the title?"

"Well, should I be worried?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong, the divas on SmackDown! can't wrestle! All they do is have fuckin' bikini contest!"

"That's not true, the SmackDown! divas can wrestler, after all you are one of them."

Tiffany twitched as anger began to build up. She was so mad that she was on SmackDown!

"Fuck SmackDown, SmackDown! sucks ass!"

"That's not true!"

"Your a fuckin' interviewer guy! I'm sure you wouldn't know!"

"Actually I was in a match before."

"Have you ever been in a match with me? No, therefore you don't what it's like, Torrie will suffer and wish she never got into that ring!" Tiffany walked off.

"I never seen her like that before!" Christy said coming over to Josh.

"Everyone I'm here with Christy!"

"She's usually nice and respects all the divas, even if they can't wrestle!"

"Why did she change?"

"She might miss Raw, I know I do!" Christy walked off to go look for Tiffany than see her arguing with Melina.

"Shut up! You fake ass bitch ass dumb ass whore ass slut!"

"I'm not I'm on the A-List!"

"Your also on the slut list!"

"I am not!"

"Have you looked on the WWE site?"

"No!"

"Okay then, you fuckin' tramp!"

Melina slapped Tiffany. Tiffany smiled and started to giggle.

Tiffany punched Melina knocking her down to the ground. Tiffany got on Melina and started to punch her. Melina started to bleed as Tiffany hit harder.

"Stop!" Melina screamed. "Help!"

Tiffany got off of Melina and started to kick her. Tiffany stopped once she seen Melina spit up blood.

"Ha ha!" Tiffany giggled than walked away. "Torrie is going to get her ass kicked!"

Tiffany's match started and she spared Torrie and quickly got the momentum.

Tiffany got the pin. 1.2.3. Tiffany won! The referee raised Tiffany's hand.

"Told you!" Tiffany screamed as the fans cheered.

Tiffany looked at Torrie, she couldn't help feel sorry for everything she put her through.

Tiffany walked over to Torrie.

"Are you alright?" Tiffany extended her hand to Torrie. Torrie took her hand and got to her feet.

Torrie grabbed Tiffany's arm and raised her hand.

Tiffany and Torrie walked back stage.

"That was a good match!"

"Yeah, too bad I didn't win though!"

"There's always next time!"

"See you next week!" Melina said walking over to Torrie and Tiffany.

"Huh?" Torrie and Tiffany asked at the same time.

"Teddy said that I'm going to have you next week for your title!"

"I hope your ready to lose!"

Melina gave her a glare before walking away.

"I hate her!" Torrie announced as she began walking away.

Tiffany was walking looking at the ground and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" They said at the same time.

"I'm Tiffany!"

"John!"

"I know, your the fake ass Vanilla Ice!" Tiffany said smirking as she walked away.

Tiffany giggled as she looked back at John, who was looking at her.

Tiffany broke out into a big smile. There was something about John that she adored.

Someone bumped into Tiffany and she looked at him like he was fucking crazy.

"Yo! What the fuck is your problem?"

"You!" He replied.

"Aren't you STD?"

"It's JBL!"

"You sure? You look like a STD!" Superstars started to laugh. "You might have AIDS you need to get tested!" She started to walk away as JBL started screaming at her, she just ignored him.

**A/N: What do you think? I think that I should get Tiffany and John together soon, what do you think? Review please!**


	3. Butterflies

A/N: Sorry I took forever. The comment about JBL having STDs, sorry about that too. Some people might have STDs and it was wrong, I was wrong. STDs is very important. Everybody, rap it up. Get tested for that stuff! Save yourself and your lover. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: The WWE belongs to Vince. I only own the OCs, everyone else owns themselves.

Chapter 3: Butterflies.

It was now Friday and Tiffany was in her hotel room, about to watch the tapping of Raw that she missed. She stared at the tape in her hand. Should she watch it? It would only make her madder on what she missed out on. Tiffany walked to the VCR slowly. Step by step.

She put the tape in the VCR and sat over on the couch. Grabbing the remote about to press play, her cell phone rang.

Tiffany flipped open her sprint camera phone, not seeing who it was.

"What!" She screamed getting frustrated.

"Don't take that tone with me!" The voice on the phone spoke.

"Who are you?"

"You forgot who I was?"

"Pretty much!"

"It's me! McMahan your boss!"

"Oh," Tiffany said feeling stupid. "What ya want?"

"The meeting tomorrow got canceled."

"Oh, that's too bad!" She lied, she hated the meetings. Every week a meeting would be held one for the Raw talent and one for the SmackDown! talent. It would be used to discuss the story lines.

"It's today, in 10 minutes go to the meeting room in the hotel!" Vince said as he hung up.

"Ugh! Look like I'll never see what I missed!" Tiffany screamed as she clipped her phone to her pants. Tiffany grabbed her purse she got from Hot Fash. She threw her hotel key, ipod, lip gloss, eye shadow, gum, hand sanitizer, baby powder, coco butter, and her car keys into the purse.

Tiffany was wearing a New York Yankee jersey, a New York Yankee fitted hate, white bell bottoms, and white on white air force ones.

"I look hot!" She said walking over to the mirror.

Tiffany walked down to the meeting room, she was already five minutes late.

"Miss. Irvine! You're late!" Vince yelled once she walked into the room.

"No kidding!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Vince walked over to her about to say something. He opened his mouth and Tiffany backed away.

"Vince! Never come up to me like that again!" Tiffany went into her purse and pulled out some gum. Vince opened his mouth shocked. She opened the gum rapper and put the stick of gum in Vince mouth.

"Vince! Chew!" She ordered. "I know you like to swallow, but maybe it's time for a change." The SmackDown! talent started laughing, well besides JBL his cabinet, and MNM.

Tiffany grabbed her hand sanitizer and put squeezed some in Vince's hands.

"I hate that slut!" Melina mumbled.

"Tiffany!" Vince screamed as Tiffany started laughing. Vince rubbed his hands together, then to everyone's surprise he started laughing.

"And I thought when you were on Raw it was bad!" Vince chuckled. Tiffany stopped laughing and twitched.

"I hate it here on SmackDown! Vince!" Tiffany said as sat down.

"Too damn bad, you got drafted blame Long! Oh wait you can't!"

"What! Why not?"

"Long quit!"

"Why?"

"His wife is having a baby!"

"Cool!"

"I know, now this meeting!" Vince sat in his chair. "We're going to have a new G.M!"

The superstars whispered, well everyone besides Tiffany and Vince whispered.

"I already have someone! It will be announced on SmackDown!"

"Now!" Vince said. "Tiff VS. Melina! Tiffany do you want to be a face or heel?"

"I want to be me, I have to be real! Everything I say or do! I don't want it to be scripted!" Tiffany said.

"Wow! Same thing you said when you went to your first Raw meeting and I asked that question!"

"Yeah, only Raw and SmackDown! was together then!"

"I remember that day like it was yesterday."

"Vince, can you tell us about it?" Melina asked which made Tiffany and Christy more curious.

"Alright well it happened like this!" Vince said...

_Flash Back!_

"_Attention! We have a new diva! Tiffany!" Vince announced four years ago._

_A 20 year old Tiffany walked into the meeting room._

_Tiffany was wearing some type of outfit she made._

"_Tiff, please introduce yourself!" _

"_My name is Tiffany Irvine! I'm 20, and that's all you need to know!" Tiffany rolled her eyes._

"_Excuse me?" Vince asked._

"_You're excused, and by the way you need a breath mint!"_

_Vince looked mad but then started laughing. _

"_You remind me of Stephanie!" Vince said remembering his daughter teenage years.  
_

"_She kind of do, don't she?" Shane asked._

"_She even got Steph's attitude!" Linda replied._

_Stephanie looked at Tiffany and rolled her eyes. The wrestlers began to laugh. Stephanie walked over to Tiffany._

"_Love your outfit!" _

"_Thanks!" Tiffany smiled seems like she made one friend._

"_I'm Stephanie McMahan!"_

"_I know, I love you your my idol!"_

"_Thanks! How about I show you around on Monday?"_

"_Sound's cool!"_

"_Tiff, do you want to be a face or a heel?"_

"_I rather be none!" All of the superstars looked at her like she was crazy. "I rather be myself!"_

_End Of Flash Back!_

"Ever since then, she became my second daughter!"

"Thanks Vince, you became like a second father to me!" Tiffany replied as her and Vince hugged.

"How boring!" Melina remarked.

"Melina!" Christy screamed. "Don't get jealous!"

After the meeting Tiffany went back to her hotel room. She opened her door and walked over to the couch and picked up the VCR remote and pressed play.

Raw started out with Miel Batista, the G.M of Raw talking in the ring.

"Welcome to Monday night raw! first of all, our roster has lost two of the best divas in the business...Christy Hemme and Tiffany Irvine!" The fans booed. Signs rose in the air. One of them caught Tiffany's eye. It read: Bring Tiffany and Christy back on Raw!

"Awe!" Tiffany remarked. "They miss me!"

"Now you all know that the women's championship is in a new roster, so I decided to create a new one!" Everybody got confused.

"A championship more extreme than that of the women's championship..."

Miel got out of the ring and searched under it and got a suite case then went back into the ring. Miel moved the microphone up to her lips to speak. She opened a briefcase with a belt in it and raised it up.

"Let me introduce you all to the HARDCORE WOMEN'S CHAMPIONSHIP!"

Tears fell out of Tiffany eyes.

"That belt is way better then mine! How can Miel do that to me!"

"There will be the first ever TLC Elimination chamber match for the Hardcore Women's Championship on the next pay-per view, which I call, Clash Combat!"

"Ugh!" Tiffany screamed finding something to throw.

"Throughout the night, more matches will be made for the pay-per view!"

"Oh my God! A new women's title!" J.R. screamed.

"that was our general manager, Miel, and she is doing a great job! she's pretty too!" King said.

"'Member, she's the animal's wife!"

Miel was still in the ring. "I also have a special guest referee for the match at Clash Combat..."

"Who?"

"And our special guest referee will be, your new co-general manager, STEPHANIE MCMAHON!"

Stephanie's music hit and she walked out and stood at the top of the ramp. Miel got out of the ring and walked over to Stephanie, they hugged and then walked to the back.

Tiffany found a vase to throw, she was about to throw it into the TV but stopped once she heard Lillian announce the next match.

"The next match, is a one fall, making her way to the ring being accompanied by her new boyfriend Randy Orton, Roh!"

Tiffany face fell.

"Them traders!"

"And her opponent Trish..."

Tiffany turned off the TV.

"Stephanie and Miel wouldn't of even know each other if I never introduced them!"

_Flash Back!_

"_Steph!" Tiffany called running up to her best friend who was not happy._

"_What's wrong?" _

"_Daddy, he needs a new G.M and I can't find one who's good!"_

"_I know! Miel, she's nice, and she's mean, when you piss her off, and she would never abuse her authority!" _

"_Well, call her!"_

"_A'ight!" Tiffany replied taking out her cell phone. "Miel, call me back when you get this message, I have a good job for you, were going to be in L.A. for a week so just come."_

_Days passed and Miel never showed up._

"_Tiff, I thought I could count of you!" Stephanie screamed referring to Miel._

"_Tiffany!" Someone called behind Tiff. Tiffany turned around and seen Miel._

"_Miel!" Tiffany hugged Miel._

"_What job are you talking about?"_

"_Miel this is Stephanie, Stephanie this is Miel!"_

_End Of Flash Back._

Tiffany looked through her suit case and found a photo album.

"I remember that!" Tiffany giggled as she looked at a picture of when she first meet Roh.

_Flash Back._

"_I don't want to go Miel!" Tiffany said._

"_Please, I don't want to drive by myself!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Cool, come on!" Miel replied getting into her car._

_Miel and Tiffany was waiting at the air port for about ten minutes. _

"_She's a no show!"_

"_Actually, I'm here!" A voice called from behind them._

"_Roh!" Miel screamed hugging her best friend._

"_Hey, I'm Roh!" Roh extended her hand out to Tiffany._

"_Tiff!" Tiffany said shaking Roh's hand, then they heard a snap and seen a paparazzi guy taking a picture. _

_End Of Flash Back. _

Tiffany keep browsing the photo book until she came upon a picture of her and Randy when they first meet.

_Flash Back._

"_Tiffany!" Stephanie called._

"_Yes?"_

"_Come meet Randy!"_

"_I don't want to meet her!"_

"_It's a him!"_

"_So? He probably gay!"_

"_Come on, he's going to be in Evolution!" _

"_Yay him!" _

_Stephanie giggled._

"_He's hot!"_

"_Which locker room is he in?" Tiffany asked._

"_Evolution's!"_

"_Well, come on!" Tiffany replied running towards Evolution's locker room with Stephanie behind her._

_Tiffany bumped into someone and fell to the floor. _

"_Sorry!" The guy said as he put out his hand to help Tiffany up._

"_No thanks!" Tiffany replied getting up herself._

_Tiffany looked up at his gazing into his blue eyes._

"_Tiffany! Meet Randy Orton!" Stephanie said then whispered into Tiffany's ear. _

"_The gay guy!" Steph chuckled. _

_End Of Flash Back._

SmackDown!

Tiffany walked through the SmackDown! arena.

"Hey, Tiff!" Christy said coming up to her.

"Sup?" Tiffany asked not showing any sides of meanness.

"Rumor has it! John Cena likes you!"

"Really?" Tiffany asked sarcastically.

"Yes!"

"I don't care Christy, I have a match next, so I'll see you later?"

"Yes, some divas are getting together in Torrie's room later, she told me to ask you if you wanted to come!"

"Tell her I'll be there, well I got to go!" Tiffany said walking away.

Tiffany walked out to the ring with her title and waited for Melina to come out.

When Melina came out, with MNM she got into the ring and began to talk into the microphone.

"Tiffany! Tiffany! Tiffany!" Nitro and Mercury chuckled. "I'm taking your title from you and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Tiffany snatched the microphone from Melina.

"Melina! Melina! Melina! Your only eye candy!"

"Not true!" Melina screamed. The fans started booing her.

"MNM, your named after fuckin' candy!" The fans cheered. "You don't see me going around telling people to call me skittle! My theme music will probably start out something like taste the rainbow!"

"Shit, Melina face the facts! Your a manger, I'm see. I'm Tiffany, a DIVA!" Tiffany screamed into the microphone. Nitro and Mercury got out of the ring.

"And the winner and still the WWE women's champion, Tiffany!"

The referee raised Tiffany's hand in the air, then MNM jumped her. Out of no where Tiffany blacked out. "My Time Is Now" started playing and John rushed down to the ring. MNM quickly ran out.

"Tiff!" John said to Tiffany who laid in the ring.

Tiffany started to move and started to get back to her feet. Tiffany looked at John.

"Thanks!" Tiffany gave a weak smile.

"No problem!" John said getting out of the ring. Tiffany's smile got bigger, it was something about John that she liked, but she didn't know what.

It was the end of the night and Vince was announcing the G.M. All the superstars and divas waited anxiously.

"Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Vince announced as Stone Cold came down to the ring.

"Oh my God!" Tiffany screamed happily. She remember when she first meet him.

_Flash Back._

_Tiffany and Randy had just got into a big fight and Tiffany vision was blurry, she had been crying and mascara was in her eye. _

"_AHHHHH!" She screamed as a truck almost hit her, luckily the truck had turned._

_Someone got out of the car and walked over to her._

"_Little lady, what's wrong with you?" He asked._

"_Nothing, I just got into a fight with my boyfriend!"_

"_Oh, well have a beer!" He said handing her a beer._

"_Thanks!" Tiffany said as she opened the can and chugged it down faster then him._

"_Whoa! Never seen anyone drank a beer faster then me."_

"_I love beer! Oh, how rude, I'm Tiffany!"_

"_Stone Cold Steve Austin!" _

_End Of Flash Back._

Tiffany ran down the ramp and into the ring. She looked at her best male friend.

"Tiffany!" He said as he hugged her. She hugged him back.

"I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"I know, want a beer?"

"Umm, sure!" Stone cold handed her a beer. She chugged the beer then Stone cold gave Vince a stunner.

Tiffany giggled as SmackDown! ended.

In Torrie's room.

"Tiffany, truth or dare?" Miss. Jackie asked her.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to go over to John's room, he always have the guys over after SmackDown! well give him a kiss as a thanks for saving you!"

"Okay!" Tiffany said walking over to the door as the divas followed.

"She never backs out of a dare!" Christy said.

Tiffany giggled as she knocked on John's door, the divas are on the side trying not to be seen.

John opened his hotel door.

"Tiff?" He asked confused.

"No, Dr. Dre!" John chuckled.

"I want to thank you for saving me!"

"No problem, us champions have to stick together!"

Tiffany smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile."

"You have a sexy smile!" Tiffany said not realizing what she said. Tiffany was about to kiss him but then she got butterflies. The guys chuckled, as the girls giggled really loud blowing there cover.

"Girls?" John asked.

The girl came out and went over to John.

"Wanna come in?" John asked.

"Yes!" The girls replied as they walked in. Tiffany giggled, she couldn't take it any more. Tiffany looked at John who let the divas in. She got in front of John and kissed him deeply with passion. That kiss left everyone in shock.

"Holy shit, you really did the dare!" Michelle McCool screamed.

"Dare?" John asked. Tiffany was scared that he would get mad.

"Yo, let's play truth or dare!" John said. Tiffany giggled as she walked into John's room and shut the door.

"Let's play!" Tiffany said looking at John and licking her lips.

A/N: Page fuckin' 12! I hope you like this chapter! It took me about 5 hours to write.


	4. Running away from your problems

A/N: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I loved them all. No flames that heavens. Lol. R&R please. You came this far, might as well review.

Disclaimer: The WWE belongs to Vince. I only own the OCs, everyone else owns themselves.

Chapter 4: Running away from your problems.

Tiffany woke up and looked around confused, this wasn't her hotel room.

"Morning sleepy head." Came John Cena's voice. Tiffany rubbed her eyes and seen everyone staring at her, and John playing play station 2's SmackDown! VS. Raw.

"How did I get here?" Tiffany asked confused as memories of last night came back to her then she said: "Ooh. Now I remember." Everyone laughed.

"Can I play?" Tiffany walked over to the PS2.

"Sure, Eddie give her your controller."

"You give her yours." Eddie argued.

"How about Eddie give me his and John give his to Christy!"

"What!" Eddie, John and Christy said together.

"It's just a game, chicos, and chica."

"No, how about Torrie play!" Christy said looking at Torrie who was talking to Billy.

"How about I play?" Michelle McCool asked.

"That would be cool!" Tiffany said handing Michelle a controller and sitting on John's lap, while Michelle went to sit on the floor. Tiffany took the controller from John.

"This should be so fun." Tiffany said. "Who are you going to choose?"

"I'll choose Roh." Tiffany froze as she started to get mad mentioning her name.

"What! That boyfriend stealer!" Tiffany said voice exploding with anger, not noticing that someone knocked on the door. Eddie got up to answer the door, to see that it was some Raw superstars.

"You told Randy that he can date me!" Roh said, from the door way, Roh was standing next to Miel, Batista, Chris Jericho, and none other then Randy Orton.

Tiffany turned around and looked at Roh shocked that she was here. "I did, but I didn't think he would be serious."

Everyone in the room minus Roh gasped.

"What's so wrong with me Tiff? Please tell me."

Tiffany got off of John's lap and walked over to Roh. "Only my friends can call me Tiff, and right now your not one of them, so it's Miss. Irvine to you." Roh rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"And! The question isn't what's wrong with you, it's what isn't wrong with you."

Roh got mad at this point, she slapped Tiffany, which made her fall on the floor because of the impact. Tiffany sat on the floor smirking as a big bruise was about to cover her cheek. Tiffany stood up and punched Roh in the face knocking her down, Tiffany keep hitting Roh as hard as she can until Batista held back Tiffany while Randy held back a furious Roh.

"Break it up people!" Miel screamed, and then looked at Tiffany. "How could you do this?"

"She hit me first, I was just holding my own."

"Grow up, you're acting like a little jealous kid."

"Am not!" She pouted.

"Tiff," Miel started.

"Tiffany! It's Tiffany! T.I.F.F.A.N.Y." Tiffany said spelling out her name. "Only my friends can call me Tiff, and right now I don't have nor need any."

She walked out of the room, and went to hers. "Tiffany!" Someone called following Tiffany but she didn't listen she just keep walking. "Randy, there's no stopping her now." Chris said from behind Randy. "I guess your right." Randy and Chris walked back to John's room.

Everyone stood still, taking in what just happened. Roh began to cry. "It's all my fault."

"No it isn't." Dave Batista said as Miel went to hug Roh.

"Whoa," John said feeling sorry for Tiffany. "I'll go check on Tiffany." John was about to walk out the room but Chris stopped him.

"She'll be fine, I know my sister."

"I know, but I want to check on her just incase."

"No!" Chris said.

"Why not."

"She'll be fine."

"Look, I know how she's feeling right now, I remember how my best friend got with somebody I liked, it was hard but with the help of someone I got through it." John said referring to when Randy and Tiffany got together. Yup, John always had a crush on her, just never got a chance to tell her.

John and Chris continued to argue.

Meanwhile…

Tiffany packed all her clothes and everything about to leave this hotel, she was on the phone calling Vince but all she got was his voice mail.

"Look, Vince, it's me Tiff. Decided that I'm going to you know, stay out of wrestling for a while, I'm young and I decide that I might just follow another dream. I have too many connections her with people, and by connections I mean relationship wise, good and bad. Well, Vince call me k?" Tiffany hung up her phone as tears rushed down her eyes. Tiffany put something on the door.

No doubt about it, Tiffany Janay Irvine is running away from her problems to pursue another thing she loves

Tiffany walked out of her hotel and walked to the elevator as she passed John's room she heard John and Chris arguing about her, she couldn't help but smile. For the first time in months she felt important. And that wasn't good, not feeling important in a long time make's people kind of depressed. That's one of the reason she wanted to leave.

Tiffany got to her rental and drove to the airport.

"How may I help you?" Someone asked once she got to the front desk. "I would like to get a fight to," she had to think about this, she didn't want anyone to find her she just wanted to be alone. "Beverly Hills please."

Tiffany got off the plane and went to luggage claim.

"Aren't you Tiffany from the WWE?" A little girl said coming up to Tiffany, who was grabbing her suite case. She turned around and faced the little girl, Tiffany got on her knees so she was perfectly leveled with her.

"Yes I am, would you like an autograph?" Tiffany smiled.

"Yes please," the girl answered handing Tiffany a pen and a piece of paper, she signed the paper and the girl ran over to her parents.

Tiffany got on the bus, yes a bus. She was riding to her house, she brought it before she became a wrestler. Once she got into her house she looked around, the house was huge, had a Jacuzzi in her room, five floors, an outside and inside pool, this was the life. Tiffany's cell phone began to ring. She looked at her caller ID as she set her suite case down.

Vince it read. Tiffany answered her phone. "Hey, Vince."

"Running away from your problems isn't good?" Vince warned.

"I know, but it's the best I could do right now, I'm so stressed. They probably don't even know I'm gone."

With Vince.

"They do, believe me." Vince looked at Miel, Roh, John, Christy, Dave, Randy and Chris. He had the phone on speaker.

"So, umm, you get my message?" Tiffany's voice asked.

"Tiffany! Get home now!" Chris screamed.

"I am home! Vince you have me on speaker! How dare you!" Next think the heard was the dial tone.

Vince looked at them, madly. "Look like my ratings are going to go down, way down.

"Can we find someone to replace her?" Miel asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Miel, you can't replace her, she's special." John said.

"I'm special!" Miel said, rolling her eyes at John.

"I never said you weren't."

"So I am special?"

"Miel, you're the most specialist person ever!" Dave said kissing his wife.

Miel stuck out her tongue out at John. "I'm special!"

Vince phone began to ring. "I'll get it." Roh said walking over to the phone and picking it up.

"Vince McMahon's office, Roh speaking how may I help you?" Roh said in a professional voice.

"Put Vince on the phone now! Via no speaker." Tiffany screamed.

"For you Vince, it's the runaway."

With Tiffany.

"Hey, Vince." Tiffany started to play with her hair.

"Tiffany, so, I got your call."

"You were post to."

"Yeah, sorry about earlier. You have to rethink this. I need my star diva."

"I need everyone to leave me alone for a while. I need peace."

"When are you going to come back?"

"I might never come back Vince."

"What!"

"Vince, chill you're not Stone Cold."

"No, I'm a little chilly though." Vince began to laugh at his corny joke.

"Well, I'm about to get me my second dream job, I just hope I get it."

"And what's that?"

"I can't tell, you'll find out soon enough."

"I hope so."

"Well, I got to go bye."

"Bye, Ms. Irvine?"

"Yes?"

"I hope you come back…one day." Tiffany smiled.

"Me too Vince, me too." With that Tiffany hung up her cell phone.

Tiffany went to her room and began to type on the computer, doing the one thing that she didn't want anyone to know she can do, she wrote her autobiography.

Soon she fell asleep.

Tiffany looked around to see John enter his car. She looked at him and seen he was drunk. He drove around and then, he soon passed out, while driving.

"John!" Tiffany screamed seeing a big ass truck about to hit John's. She ran up to John's car and got in front of it. "Stop!"

But the truck just went right threw her, and crashed into John's car.

"John!" John's car flipped and turned over. John fell out his car and she went over to his lifeless body.

"It's alright, Tiff I'm okay now." His spirit said behind Tiffany, she ran to John's spirit and hugged him.

"John, I was so worried." Tiffany cried then it hit her, she and John were dead.

Tiffany screamed and woke up, sweating everywhere.

"Just a nightmare." Tiffany said breathing heavy. She looked at the computer and seen so far she written about twelve pages already.

"Is it? Is it really?" Said a voice inside her head. Tiffany took out her cell phone and called John.

"Hello?" John said like he just woken up, she looked at the clock and seen it was five am.

"John?"

"Tiff!" He screamed.

"John, I had this bad dream, it seemed so real though."

"It's alright, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, why'd you leave and where are you."

"Stressed and none of you business."

"Stressed?"

"Yes, can a chica be stressed every once in a while."

"I wish I can see you soon."

"I wish I can see you now." She heard John chuckle.

"John! Why are you on the phone so early?" Someone screamed.

With John.

"I'm talking to Tiff, Eddie."

"Tell Eddie I said hey."

"Tiffany said hey," John said looking at Eddie.

"Tell her I said come back and I miss her, well I'm going back to sleep." Eddie turned and went back to sleep.

John heard Tiffany giggle.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, just thinking of you."

"Must be some thought."

"Oh, believe me it is." John heard Tiffany smile.

"John, I got to go, alright?"

"Cool, I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll call you one day this week, bye."

"Bye." John hung up his phone.

A/N: Okay, a pointless chapter, I know. It will get so much better, I swear. Review.


	5. Home is Where the Heart is

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs. Everyone/thing else belongs to Vince.

Chapter 5: Home is Where the Heart is

Two years later.

Tiffany never called John back. Every time she would she'd always stop herself. She hasn't talked to anyone. She made new friends; Malaya, and Anaéa. She just got her book published called "The Life of Tiffany Irvine, Former WWE diva." Right now she was going to the mall for her book signing. Malaya and Anaéa are going with her. Tiffany, Malaya and Anaéa entered the mall and walked to the book store.

"Chica, this is going to be so fun, yo." Anaéa spoke as Tiffany sat down at the table pervaded for her.

"We're going to go shop!" Malaya screamed, she loved shopping so much.

"See you later, Tiffy!" Anaéa said as her and Malaya walked away.

"Don't call me Tiffy!" Tiffany screamed after them as they just laughed. The store manager walked over to her.

"Glad you're here, the mall is opening late today so we can make sure you get ready." She said. "I'm Mrs. Johnson, some people are already here, there famous and want to shop without being bothered." Tiffany smiled. "The people will come in, in an hour, so you can shop for forty-five minutes." With that said Mrs. Johnson walked into her store.

Tiffany went to find Malaya and Anaéa she knew the one place that they'd be. Victoria Secret. Once Tiffany got to the store she seen other people in there, then it hit her. She knew who those people were. Tiffany turned to leave but she bumped into someone knocking her down, everyone turned to see what happened.

She looked up and seen who she bumped into. "Tiffany?" That person asked.

"Well, that is my name." She stood up.

"Yo, chica! Are you a'ight?" Anaéa asked coming over to Tiffany followed by Malaya.

"I'm fine." Tiffany's friends looked at who she bumped into.

"I'm Anaéa, and you're sexy." Anaéa pushed Tiffany to the side making the guy chuckle.

Tiffany smiled and bumped Anaéa to the side. "Ladies, theirs enough of me to go around."

"Oh there is?" Tiffany asked smirking.

"Yeah there is but, I don't care because I'm still in love with my old friend."

"Oh shit!" Malaya said. "Girl you better get cha man!" Anaéa screamed laughing.

"An old friend? Anybody I know?"

"Tiffany!" Someone screamed and went to hug her.

"Remember, we're not friends." With that said Tiffany walked away.

"Tiffany, what was that about?" Anaéa asked once her, Malaya, and Tiffany walked into their house they shared.

"Remember what I told you, about why I left."

"How about we go to Raw?" Malaya smirked as she showed three tickets.

"I love you!" Anaéa screamed as she hugged Malaya.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are, or I'll kick ya ass!" Anaéa smirked.

"And I'll help."

"Fine! Let's wear something that would get guys attention." Tiffany ran up to her room as the other ladies followed.

"How about this!" Tiffany held up a black short mini skirt, black stilettos, black halter top and a cute black purse.

"I like it, I'm going to wear the same thing only in red, and Malaya we'll wear it in navy blue!"

The girls arrived in the arena all in their sexy outfits. Once they got to their front row seats Raw started; John Cena vs. Christian.

That got Tiffany confused, wasn't John on SmackDown? Anaéa noticed how Tiffany was confused.

"Raw and SmackDown! are together now." Tiffany hasn't watched wrestling in two years she didn't know what was happening.

"They also stopped using scripts." Malaya said from the seat next to her, they started to explain everything that happened in two years to her.

"Ooh."

"This is for the number one contender match to see who gets to fight Batista the champion." Anaéa said from the other seat next to her.

Stacy Keibler ran down to the ring. That got Tiffany mad she never liked her. Stacy helped distract the referee as Christian went to get a chair. Out of the blue Tiffany got up from her seat and grabbed the chair from Christian.

"King, a crazy fan has run to help John!"

"She has puppies!" King said mesmerized by Tiffany's beauty.

"She reminds me of someone." J.R. said thinking.

"No! You're not using that chair on him!" She pulled the chair and got it from Christian.

"T-Tif-Tiffany?" Christian asked. Stacy saw what was happening and ran behind Tiffany, but then grabbed a microphone.

"Tiffany! You quit! You're not post to be here!" Stacy said into the microphone. Lilian handed Tiffany a microphone.

"Well too damn bad, I'm here. Home is where the heart is, and my heart isn't here." She smirked.

"Well go, and never come back. This is me and Christian's show!" Stacy handed Christian her microphone.

"I have the three C's!" Christian said into the microphone.

"Let me guess: Cocky, constipated and crack head?"

Stacy got into Tiffany's face and smacked her. Tiffany just laughed and didn't even budge. Stacy ran to the back scared of what she was going to do.

"I'm going to beat your lover boy." Christian said and looked into the ring. The referee was to busy checking on John he didn't count out Christian.

"Really?"

"Yeah for all my peeps!"

"I just got a great idea for my new book!" Tiffany spoke into the microphone then said: "The Adventures of Captain Crack Head and Goat Boy!"

Tyson Tomko ran out to the ring and picked up Tiffany.

"Let me go!" Tiffany screamed as Tomko took her into the back.

John got to his feet and didn't hear or see Tiffany being taken to the back by Tomko.

He ran outside the ring and brought Christian in there and started to kick his ass. 1.2.3! John pinned Christian but then looked at the screen.

"What should I do with her?" Tyson asked Lita, Edge, Gene Snitsky, and Triple H.

"I say, you kill me!" Tiffany said happily.

"This isn't fun if she's happy about being abducted."

"Hunter, Gene remember, one call to Vince and you can have any match you want!" She smiled.

"She's right!" Triple H left with Gene.

"I know Vince, but probably not better then you Gina." Tyson laughed.

"What!" Lita screamed smacking Tiffany; who's tied up to a chair but her feet aren't tied, just her hands, wow their really dumb.

"Gina come on. You cheated on Kane because what? You like Cliff? Or do you like it when he hits it from the back?"

"Cliff? Gina?" Tyson asked.

"Why be on Edge when you can be on a Cliff? Gina knows a lot about that."

"Gina?"

"G, gross. I, I can't see what you find in Edge. N, never in my life will my future kids look up to you. A, asshole." The looked at her and started; Edge and Tyson started to laugh. Lita got pissed.

"Edge! That's not funny."

"Kane is a good guy, he shouldn't have been treated the way you treated him."

"What about what he did to me?"

"Who cares?" Tiffany saw Lita about to explode with anger. "Just kidding, he liked you and like my mother use to say "don't wish upon a star, reach for it." Something like that."

"Whatever!" Lita said annoyed.

Tiffany laughed and stood up still attached to the chair. She tired to gain her balance and she did.

"What are you doing?" Tyson asked.

"This!" Tiffany chick kicked Lita and ran to the door. She ran out as the guys chased her they stopped running and seen who she was standing next to; Kane. They backed up and ran away like little kids.

Tiffany smiled at Kane as he untied her. She gave him a hugged and walked away.

"Tiffany!" John called after her. "Are you a'ight?"

"I'm straight."

"Why didn't you call me two years ago?"

"I don't know, John. Can we talk about this later?" Tiffany started to walk away.

"No we can't!" He blocked Tiffany path she was about to say something that's when John kissed her.

"John," Tiffany said once they broke the kiss.

"Do you know how people say home is where the heart is?"

"Yeah" John said confused.

"Well, my homes with you."

John smiled and hugged Tiffany not wanting to let her go.

A/N:Oh, sorry to all the people named Gina. I was thinking, when I be come an actress should I do dramas (I love dramas) or comedy? I always wanted to be on a soap opera, either All My Children or One Life to Live. It'd be cool to do a comedy though! Which do you think I shoulddo?REWVIEW,please!


	6. New Diva New Life Old Friends & New Prob

A/N: …Thanks for the reviews! Oh my God! I will update so much this summer; Today was my last day! I can't wait to update Insecure-What They Don't Know. I haven't written for that one in a long time! Ugh! Sorry about my lack of updates. This chapter is going to be short; I will make up for it in the next chapter though.

Chapter 6: New Diva, New Life, Old Friends, and New Problems.

Roh watched John hug Tiffany. She looked at the ring on her finger. She couldn't marry Randy if Tiffany was mad at her. It wouldn't be right. Yesterday night, Randy proposed to Roh and she said yes, forgetting about everything and everyone in the world. All she wanted was Randy. All she wanted to do was be happy with Randy.

"Ugh!" Roh said to herself. She took a deep breath and walked over to her two 'friends' if you could call them that. "Tiffany, we need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you. Now if you guys excuse me. I have to go see my friends." Tiffany turned around but Roh grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to talk now!" Roh's voice was low and sounded cold.

"Umm. Sure." Tiffany turned towards John. "I'll talk to you later."

"A'ight, bye sexy." John smirked and walked away.

"Tiff, me and Randy are getting married. But I can't walk down the isle if I don't have your blessing."

"Fine! You want my blessing? You got it. Roh, I'm sorry about everything. I was…jealous. Really jealous."

"Of me?"

"Yeah. You're so smart, fun and pretty every guys dream girl. No guys have ever dumped me for a girl. So it was the first time and I took everything further then it should have been taken. I'm really sorry and I hope we can be friends again."

"Yeah, we can. On one condition!"

"What?"

"You'd be one of my bridesmaids!" Tiffany smiled.

"I'd love to!" Tiffany and Roh hugged, they were friends again. Thank God, we wouldn't want another boring feud in the WWE.

The next week went by fast. Anaéa and Malaya didn't hang around Tiffany as much, can you say jealous? Anaéa had a plan she wanted to make her mad at her. So, how could she by using John Cena. She planned on making him sleep with her then she'd tell Tiffany John raped her. The only question that remained was, would she believe her? Would the plan even work?

Tiffany heard talking; she walked towards it and almost ran over Randy and Roh. She's really nosey.

"Tiffany, it's good to see you!" Randy hugged Tiffany and she hugged him back and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Its it though?" The trio laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Roh told me you guys fixed things!"

"We did!" Tiffany said hugging Roh.

"So where were you going?"

"I heard talking so I decided to check it out!"

"I see you haven't changed, still nosey."

"I know, let's check it out!" Roh said as the trio walked to the talking.

"So, that's the plan? I can't believe were doing this to Tiff. Have you lost your damn mind she's our friend!"

"She forgot about us. It's not fair how she gets things handed to her on a silver platter!" Malaya sighed.

"Run me through this plan one more time."

"We make it look like John is raping me, then you get Tiffany and then she sees everything that's happening, and she'll never trust or love John again."

"That plan is hot like fire." The trio walked into the room.

"Really? I thought I was hot like fire?" Tiffany asked laughing.

"Tiffany! We're sorry; it's all Anaéa's fault!"

"Its both of your fault!" Roh said, matter-of-factly.

"It's not their, Roh!" Roh and Randy gave a questioning look. "It's mine, for actually thinking they we're my true friends. I always knew fame was going to change my life. I said I was more then ready for the changes, but I think I was convincing myself!" Tears came down Tiffany's face, she ran out the room to her car.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!" Randy said.

"At least Tiffany didn't kick our asses, she's scared, as we all know wrestling is fake."

"Wrestling may be fake, but it's real to the wrestlers; the blood, pain, and injuries we get that stuff for the fans, all for them. We'd do anything for them, face or heel! It doesn't matter because when it's out time to go, everyone will never forget our names and remember us as icons!" Roh said smirking.

"And, Tiffany may not have kicked your asses, but I sure as hell will!" Roh started to attack Anaéa making her bleed with the first punch. Malaya started to jump in but Randy pulled her back.

"Let me go!" She screamed really loud making someone who was walking by come in.

"What in da hell?" The person asked.

"John, get Roh off of Tonya!" Randy told John. John did as Randy said and looked at them.

"It's Anaéa!" Malaya and Anaéa screamed.

"What happened?" John asked confused. Randy let go of Malaya.

"Get out of this hotel, now!" Randy screamed making Anaéa and Malaya run out.

After Roh clamed down Randy told John what happened.

"Where's Tiff? I have to see her!" John said.

"We don't know where she is, she might be home."

"Where does she live?"

"Ask, Vince, I heard they talk all the time."

"A'ight!" John said leaving the room in a hurry, he had a bad feeling.

**With Tiffany**

Tiffany was sleep in her bed with her head phones blasting.

**With Anaéa**

Anaéa and Malaya came up with another plan. A plan that could kill Tiffany.

Anaéa took her can of gasoline and put it on Tiffany's rosebushes, while Malaya took a match and lit up her house.

Tiffany's house set on fire.

"Tiffany could die Anaéa!"

"She'll get out unharmed."

"Are you sure about that? We have to save her." Malaya started to run over to the house but she couldn't get in because the fire was blocking the entrance.

"I'll call the police!" She pulled out her cell phone but before she could call, Anaéa took her phone and threw it on the ground smashing it.

**With John.**

"Vince, where does Tiffany live?" John said rushing into Vince's office.

Vince told John where, she lives.

"I'll go with you. She has to sign her contract!" Vince spoke.

"Contract?"

"She wants to become a diva again; she said she wanted to get closer to you."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just kidding." Vince laughed and walked out the door.

A/n: Okay, will John get there in time? Will Tiffany die? Can Malaya stand up to Anaéa? When Roh and Randy tell everyone on SmackDown! (rosters are together!) about their marriage, will everyone accept it? Why is Anaéa acting the way she is? She's jealous, jealousy isn't a good thing, it'll make you do crazy things! REVIEW!


	7. Let It Burn

A/n: I took a well deserved break from writing, and I'm back in the mood to write again! So, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

Chapter 7: Let It Burn

"Anaéa you bitch!" Malaya slapped Anaéa right in her face, her cheek quickly bruised.

"Fine, Laya, go save that whore!"

"No, you go save her!" She started to pull Anaéa's hair and threw her into the house window, breaking it.

Anaéa was now in the house; she stood up, and looked around. "FIRE!" Managed to escape her lips and she ran up the stairs and into Tiffany's room.

"Tiffany wake up!" She pushed Tiffany off of her bed and she landed on the floor in a loud thud.

"Ouch!" Tiffany said as she stood up and took off her head phones, soon as she stood up the ceiling collapsed.

**With John.**

"Are you sure we're not lost?" John asked Vince for the fifth time.

"Yes John! Now shut up!" Vince yelled.

"Are you tryin' to say that I'm annoying?"

"Precisely."

"Well too damn bad!" John looked out the window.

"Excuse me? Do you want to be fired?"

"No, can I get fired for bein annoyin'?"

"No, but I'm the boss, and I can do shit like that!" Vince smiled.

"Ha, ha, ha. Not funny!"

"Uh huh, that wasn't what Linda said last night." Vince mumbled.

"Eww, I heard that!"

**With Malaya.**

Malaya, being a dumb ass is trying to put her broken cell phone back together to call the police. A car passed by really fast, making water splash on Malaya.

"BITCH!"

**With Tiffany and Anaéa.**

Anaéa pushed the part of the ceiling off of Tiffany but realized she wasn't there.

"Tiffany!" Anaéa looked down to see a hole that went to the first floor, and Tiffany was lying on the first floor knocked out.

"I killed her." Tears streamed from her eyes. "It was all Malaya, will people believe that?"

Anaéa sat down on the burning bed, but she didn't notice it was burning all she could was think about the guilt that was running through her mind.

"AH!" Anaéa screamed, the fire on the bed burned her, and it was burning her clothes. She started to run screamed then fell threw the hole in the floor. The fire was out, thanks to _who _she landed on. Right on top of Tiffany.

She stood up and looked, she and Tiffany was right in the middle of a fire circle. She coughed, coughed, and coughed. Then she blacked out because of the smoke.

**With John and Vince.**

"Turn that corner!" Vince ordered the limo driver.

"There is too much smoke, boss, I can't see, want me to turn around?" The limo driver asked.

"Smoke? Stop right here!" John said and the driver stopped, John got out not waiting for the limo driver to open the door and he ran to the house to see Malaya crying on the ground and looked like she was playing with bits and pieces of something.

"Malaya? Whose house is on fire?"

"Tiffany's." Was all she could say as she started to cry more.

John tried to hold back tears as he pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

He ran into the house to see smoke, and fire. He pulled his shirt over his nose, and charged threw the fire.

He seen Tiffany and picked her up, and then looked at Anaéa her picked her up too, and struggled to bring them out side. He dropped Anaéa down near the side walk and the fire fighters came, they loaded Tiffany on the stretchers.

"Family only, sir." They said, John was trying to come in the ambulance.

"I'm her fiancée." John lied, thinking fast.

"Then come on, sir." Once John was in the doors closed, and took off the sirens blasting, loudly.

A/N: Okay, tell me what you think. Are there any good WWE fanfics that need some reviews? Leave the title of it and the author, and I'll read it and review! Review, if you want me to continue.


	8. Angel in the Rain

A/n: For the people who still read this I want y'all to know this is the end of the story. I haven't updated in a while and I'm really sorry!

Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.

Chapter 8: Angel in the Rain

A year Later:

"Anaéa you are charged for the attempted murder of Tiffany Cena, how do you plead?" Asked Judge Wicks

"Not Gui---" Anaéa's lawyer was about to say before she cut him off by standing up.

"Guilty!" Her lawyer looked at her in disbelief by what he was hearing, that wasn't what they discussed.

Tiffany who sat by her husband, John Cena, gasped. She wasn't expecting her to say that, she knew Anaéa long enough to know that she would never admit that she was wrong.

"I'm sorry for what I did, I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Well sorry doesn't make up for what you did. I sentence Anaéa Kruger to five (5) years in jail, two (2) years probation, and a week of house arrest."

With that being said the judge banged his gavel down as the police officer's took Anaéa away.

"John, baby?" Tiffany said as got into the passenger seat of John's red Mercedes Benz.

"Yes?" John said as he began to pull out of the parking lot.

"I'm pregnant." Tiffany smiled looking at John waiting for his reaction.

The car swerved off the road, as Tiffany smirked.

John was so happy, he parked to the side of the road, and stepped out of the car.

"John? What are you doing?"

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHERRRRRR!" John screamed to the world.

She started laughing as John told her to get out the car. She did and then he turned up the radio volume. Tiffany walked to his side as it began to rain, real hard.

"John! I'm going to get all wet." She was about to walk away but John grabbed her hand.

"Dance with me."

"In the rain?"

"It's more romantic that way, please?"

"Of course." Tiffany rapped her arms around him as they started to dance, with Monica's "Angel of Mine" blasting from their car.

Little did they know in twenty years, their fraternal twins Angel Kristine Cena and Rain Kristi Cena will be following in their wrestling footsteps.

A/n: I don't own Monica's Angel of Mine song, or any of her songs. I do own Malaya, Anaéa, Angel Kristine Cena, Rain Kristi Cena and the person that all touched ours hearts throughout this eight (8) chapter story, Tiffany Cena.


End file.
